Ramsey
Jerry Ramsey, played by co-star Marc D. Donovan, is a Sheriff's Deputy in Tabor Heights, New Jersey. Biography Background Tabor Heights is a sleepy town in Northern New Jersey with a largely Methodist Christian population. The town is notable for having the last gas station in New Jersey on the drive from Atlantic City to New York. Ramsey and Sheriff Victor Sickles are in the pocket of Atlantic City crime boss Nucky Thompson, accepting pay offs to ensure safe passage of his bootlegging shipments through the town. Season 3 Nucky's bootlegging manager Mickey Doyle makes a stop in Tabor Heights to pay off Sickles and Ramsey in advance of a convoy heading to Arnold Rothstein via the town. Ramsey notes that only half the agreed sum is present and Mickey dismissively reminds him that the other half will come with the convoy. New York gangster Gyp Rosetti plots to use the town's strategic location as a roadblock to Nucky transporting shipments. Gyp has recently been cut off by Nucky, who has announced his intention to supply Rothstein exclusively. Gyp has Tonino at least ten other armed men accompany him to town. They intimidate Sickles and Ramsey into going along with the plan. They aids Rosetti in setting up the road block. They stop the convoy, which is led by Nucky's lieutenant Owen Sleater and Doyle. Gyp intimidates them into turning back. Sickles weakly rationalizes that there was nothing he could do to stop them when Sleater challenges his disloyalty. Nucky drives out to Tabor Heights to meet Gyp and negotiate an end to the blockade. He has the Sheriff Sickles and Deputy Ramsey accompany him to the meeting. Nucky criticizes Gyp's tendency to take offence so easily but offers a compromise; a final shipment of free liquor as a goodwill gesture and a fully paid night in Atlantic City. The appeasement does not work and Gyp returns to Tabor Heights, douses Sheriff Sickles in gasoline and sets him alight, burning him to death. The papers report the incident as an accident and Ramsey takes over as Sheriff. Nucky warns his people to use backroads to bypass Tabor Heights. Eli Thompson drives Mickey out to Tabor Heights to quiz the Ramsey. Mickey asks what is being done about the murder of Sheriff Sickles. He assures them that he will take care of Rosetti. Satisfied, Mickey plans to go against Nucky's orders despite Eli's reservations. He tells his men not to stop for anything except fuel in Tabor Heights. Eli scouts ahead of the convoy and sees that Rosetti has Ramsey's loyalty. He tries to halt the trucks but the drivers blow past him. He is powerless as he hears the sounds of them being massacred. Gyp's people strip the bodies and plan to dump them in a mass grave. Relationships *Victor Sickles: Tabor Heights Sheriff (deceased) *Gyp Rosetti: New boss (deceased) *Tonino Sandrelli: Rosetti's lieutenant (deceased) *Nucky Thompson: Former boss (deceased) *Mickey Doyle: Nucky's bootlegging manager (deceased) *Owen Sleater: Nucky's lieutenant (deceased) *Eli Thompson: Former Atlantic County Sheriff, Nucky's brother and employee in his bootlegging business Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Law enforcement Category:Season 3 Category:Tabor Heights